Flowers
by SunflowersandCookies
Summary: A small piece of fluff for the soul between our favourite Russian and Prussian. Or, what happens when Russia manages to get Prussia to weave flowers. (I suck at summaries)


Gilbert never really understood just _how_ he became so undeniably obsessed with the Russian. Back in high school, they were bitter enemies, Hell, Gilbert used to outright bully Ivan. Then something changed, a good change, a change Gilbert never regretted. That change had brought Gilbert and Ivan closer than ever before, so close in fact, Gilbert ended up confessing his love to Ivan. And Ivan not only accepted his affections, but reciprocated them.

Now the two of them were lazing around in a field of flowers, admiring the day. Spring had just struck, and the flowers and grass were all young and blooming. Even the leaves on the trees were budding. Spring was Ivan's favourite season, Gilbert knew that and so he took his partner out with himself for that reason. Having spent most of his life growing up in the whiter parts of Russia, the sight of flowers always brought a smile to the larger man's face. And right now, laying next to the idiot he had decided to fall in love with, in a field full of pretty flowers, his face felt like it was going to split apart from smiling so hard.

"Vanya, as much as I _love_ laying on a patch of dirt with you, why don't we do something?" Gilbert had rolled onto his stomach and was now draped over Ivan's larger body.

"And what do you propose we do?" the Russian's pretty violet eyes were hidden behind his pale eyelids as he tried to enjoy the serenity around him. If only Gilbert was as nature-loving as Ivan, these outings would be much more enjoyable.

"I dunno." the albino cast his gaze around lazily. Sure, it was pretty and quiet but, come on, it was so _boring_! How could Ivan enjoy just laying there? Sometimes the German really couldn't understand his partner, but that just made their relationship even better.

"Alright, I have an idea." finally Ivan opened his eyes and gave the man on his stomach a soft smile, "We'll weave flowers."

"Weave- seriously!?" Gilbert sat up so Ivan had more space to sit up as well, "How unawesome is that?"

"Hrmm." the platinum blond's lips folded into a sly smile, "Well, it may be _unawesome_ , but I doubt you could do it anyway."

Hook, line and sinker. Ivan quirked an eyebrow in expectance and that did it. A look of determination crossed the German's face and Ivan knew he'd weave the flowers. Gilbert could be so childish sometimes it wasn't even funny.

"Well, it doesn't matter if it's unawesome or not, if I try it, it'll automatically become awesome!" he declared, more to himself than anything else, "Let's do this, Vanya!"

"If you say so." the Russian chuckled before plucking a few daisies that were growing near him and starting the demonstration.

.

.

.

"... Gilbert… what is that?"

"Don't judge my flower-child!" Gilbert cried, hugging the floral monstrosity towards his chest in a defensive maneuver.

Ivan was sure Gilbert had followed all the steps, and he was supposed to end up with a simple, yet elegant flower crown. That _thing_ in his hands was anything but. He should say something about it, ask just how it came to being, but when Ivan opened his mouth again, he couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped. Gilbert eyed the Russian suspiciously, wondering what elicited that sweet, child-like laugh from him.

"What's so funny?"

"Gilbert, how did you manage to make that?" the pout that formed on the German's face, coupled with the blush made him even cuter in Ivan's eyes, "Come, let me help fix that."

The albino grudgingly handed over his mess of flowers and laid his head against Ivan's strong shoulder, watching as his large fingers delicately weaved the flowers together. Glancing at Gilbert occasionally as he worked, he started humming a tune his older sister used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep.

As soft and nostalgic sounding as it was, the song dug up painful memories for Ivan. As he pulled the steam of a daisy and wrapped it skilfully around another, he could almost see the cold walls of his old home. It had just been Ivan, their ailing mother and his two sisters. And when their mother died, they moved to America to try and make a new life. Ivan had seen American TV shows, he had seen how they interacted, and he was sure he'd be popular. Long story short, his highschool years had sucked just as much as they did in Russia, Gilbert being the main reason for this. Yet near the end of his senior year, they had managed to hook up. If Ivan remembered correctly, their relationship had taken a turn for the better after he had punched the albino boy for insulting his older sister. At least he wasn't as stupid as he was before; the Russian had done a good job training his boyfriend.

When the song came to an end, Ivan realised that Gilbert had fallen asleep. A soft smile graced his pale features as he brushed a few stray, silvery locks away from his eyes. Gilbert had been the reason Ivan was ready to give up but now he was the reason he was hanging on. He looked down at the finished crown and gently laid it atop Gilbert's soft mop of hair.

He then positioned Gilbert in such a way that he wouldn't be very disturbed as Ivan lay back on the grass, the German now on top of him once more. This time, he had an adorable smile on his face as he dreamt, what Ivan hoped, were good dreams that involved him.


End file.
